


The Sweetest Voice

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I hearby name this ship "Pearshaw", Pining, these two belong together - just try and change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Mr. Pearson has a crush on Susan Grimshaw





	The Sweetest Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody who encouraged me that this is valid ship 😘

The peace and quiet of early morning at camp was broken by the voices of Karen Jones & Susan Grimshaw. Each of them holding a drink in their hands, the pair started loudly singing a rendition of “Home, Boys, Home”

As each verse seemed to get louder & louder, many of the other camp members groaned as they nursed a headache from the night before, but not Simon Pearson. Instead he found a smile forming on his the lips, as he made a start preparing today’s meal. He always enjoyed listening to Miss Grimshaw singing around camp, whether she hummed a gentle tune under her breath as she scrubbed the tables clean or when she was the loudest one singing a bawdy shanty like she was now. He was such a fan of her voice that on occasion he had been known to get his accordion out just to encourage her to sit & sing along with his music.

Simon looked over at her, her face filled with joy and not a care in the world – This was the Susan he knew and loved. He was well aware that Miss Grimshaw had a reputation around camp of being a sour-face old battle-axe – but that wasn’t the woman he gotten to know over the years. Yes often be found yelling around camp at anybody not pulling their weight & they’d both had run ins with each other, like the one time he caught her adding extra herbs to her dinner, or the time he’d failed to properly tidy up his cooking area causing vermin to arrive at the camp; but for the most part she had always treated with kindness & respect.

He thought back to the moment when he first laid eyes on Susan all those years ago, as beautiful then as she still was now. Back then she was officially Dutch’s girl and firmly off-limits and so Simon didn’t dare make conversation with Susan, let alone breath in her presence. But over time she made the effort to try and talk to him, bringing a cup of coffee tohim when he couldn’t tear himself away from his chores and she was always laughing at his jokes, even when nobody else found them funny.

He remembered the night when Dutch had callously told Susan she was no longer welcome in his bed. Seeing her with nowhere else to go, Simon kindly told her she could use the tent he shared with Strauss, while he lay on the ground outside, listening to her brokenhearted sobs. He longed to take her in his arms, stroke her hair & tell her everything would be okay because he was here for her now and always would be.

He would never act on these impulses of course – loyalty to the gang & Dutch always came first, but being the hopeless romantic that he was, a small part of him always hoped that somehow he could find the courage to tell her how he truly felt and the two of them could run off together, living their final days in the arms of each other.

As the singing came to an end and Susan and Karen stood up to return to their camp duties, Simon once again pushed those thoughts of her out of his mind. He might never get the happy ending he desperately wanted, but for now though, he was more than content watching her from afar, just listening to her sweet voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t perfect but I needed to get it out of my head ever since I came across a headcanon list on tumblr that said
> 
> _"Pearson has been in love with Miss Grimshaw since the moment he joined the gang, but his self esteem is just as bruised as some of the other gang members. Still to this day he has a hard time concentrating on his work when she helps. His fingers are covered in scars from this." _
> 
> Also the song mentioned can be found [**here **](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLPAqmkNkr0)


End file.
